Faith
by xoxZVxox
Summary: MY FIRST TWO-SHOT: please tell me what you think...


Troy Bolton, a 25 years old man, ex-basquetball star…you would think that after a brilliant career he was going to be on the top of his life, with a wife and 2 children…

But no…that was so far away from the reality…

Right now he's alone in a huge apartment, well not all alone, just with his dog Max, but with nobody, and why was that…because one person, one name is in his head, and stop him to do anything…that name the name of the love of his life, the only woman that he could love was always in his head…

Gabriella Montez…

He meet her when he was going to buy a book in the library….a day that he isn't going to forget in his life…

…………………………………

_He was in the bookstore trying to find something new, it wasn't like he was a __genius, or things like that, But Troy Bolton was a different tipe of guy…He loves to read, not all day, but a book in a week, yes…So here he was trying to find something different, he already read all types of books, drama, comedy, horror, poetry, romance, even cooking books, and now he was in a problem…_

"_I don't have nothing can't you understand that?" The librarian said _

"_Anything, something that you wrote, you don't have nothing?" He ask_

"_No I'm sorry" The woman said, but suddenly he felt something on his shoulder _

"_I can help you" The voice behind him said, so he turn around to find the most beautiful girl that he ever met…She had brown/black long hair, her cheeks were a little pink, no so much make-up, but what got his attention were her eyes…they were brown, but with a golden halo…he hasn't see anything more beautiful than them…"Gabriella Montez" She said, and shows her hand_

"_Troy Bolton" He said and shake it "You said that you can help me?"_

"_Yes, I have some book of my own, and well, I heard you, do you want them?"_

"_Are you really going to let me read your books?" He ask_

"_Yea, why not, if someone need something and I can help, well, why not?"_

_He couldn't believe it, apart of beautiful; this girl was gentle, something that he couldn't found in all his life_

"_Yeah why not…but can I ask you something…"_

"_Yeah, go ahead…"_

"_How old are you?, because I can't believe that you have already written books"_

"_I'm 17, but I write since I'm 7, my mom have a Editorial, so it was easy…so do you want them, I have one here" She said and start searching in her bag_

"_Sure"_

"_Here" She said and give it to him "Don't worry about returning it, I have a lot of copies, now I have to go, bye Troy, I hope to see you soon" She said before leaving…_

"_Goodbye.." He said and looks at the book "Pain"_

…………………………………

Because he couldn't forget the words of that book he left the apartment, the place were he could feel everything of his past…and go to the park, another place with memories, in fact there was any place in all the city that was not full of things that remember about her…

…………………………………

"_Gabby come on it's going to be __fun" He said to the girl that was near with her eyes close because of the time…_

"_But it's 3 am Troy, we have to get up early tomorrow, can we do this on another time, I don't know, let's say tomorrow at evening?" She said and yawned_

"_Nope, we can't do it when tomorrow, today is the day, and now is the time, so come on" He said before taking out his shirt and pants, and get in the water…"Come here, it's fun"_

"_No, you're crazy if you think that I'll go in there at 3am"_

"_It's warm"_

"_I don't care, I'm going home, and I suggest for you to go home too" She said before start walking away_

"_Oh no, you're not going anywhere young lady" He said before going out of the water and walk to her_

"_Oh, no, don't even think about it"_

"_Think about what?" He said before lift her in his shoulder_

"_No, no, please don't do it" _

"_Do what? This?" He said and threw her in the lake_

"_I said no! Look at me now, I'm wet and….you were right, it's warm"_

"_I told you" He said while approach her_

"_What are you thinking?" She said looking at the stars_

"_I'm thinking about everything and nothing at the same time…"_

"_Huh?" She looks at him _

"_Do you ever think about the future?"_

"_No, I mean, the future it's 1 minute from here, or 1 hour, that's the future, and you never can know what's going to happen, so i just let things the way they are, if something happened, I think that it has to be a reason for it…" She said_

"_Yeah a reason…and do you think that there is a reason to why we're together here?"_

"_I don't know, but yeah, I think that that day in the library, was the start…"_

"_Yeah me too…and do you think that there is a reason of why I'm feeling the way I am right now?" He said and looks at her_

"_And how are you feeling…?"_

"_Strange, weird, like there is something inside me that tell me to do something but I don't know what it is…"_

"_Why instead of explain, don't you show it?"_

"_Ok…" He said before kissing her, and she kiss back, she put her arms around his neck_

"_It was that what do you wanted to do?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Me too, and I have it inside me, since the day we met"_

…………………………………

There was the place of their first kiss, the place were they talked about their future, imagine things, and making promises…that one of them…broke…

…………………………………

"_Troy please, I have to go, don't make this anymore difficult than already is" A tearful Gabriella__ begs to her boyfriend Troy Bolton…_

"_But you can't go…we said that we were going to be together, all the things that we didn't do, we were going to do it together…"_

"_I know, and nothing is going to make me stay here, but…"_

"_I like the sound of that but…"_

"_We can at least enjoy our last night together; we can at least do one thing that we didn't do…"_

"_But it's doesn't matter, you're still going to leave, so why? Why be together today, if you're going to disappear from my life…?" He said_

_She grabs his hands into hers __"Troy…I'm not going to disappear, you know, all the books that you have, all the words that I wrote in them were real, the real thing in my life an you know it, all about them were about the pain and the suffering, but never about love, because I couldn't find the words to describe it, it was something so deep, and unreal for me, that it was impossible for me to write about that…but now Troy, I know the real meaning of it, and it's indescribable, something that words can not express, and it feel great, and you know why I say all this" She said_

"_No…"_

"_Because my heart is not a part of me anymore, is part of the person that I love too, this person have my heart, and it's going to have it always" She said, and put one of his hands into her chest "Do you feel this, this is the beating of my heart, but it's from yours too, because my heart is your heart"_

"_And my heart" He grabs her hand and put it in his chest "is beating because of you, because there was always you out there, even before we met, even before we exist, my heart was, is, and will beat because of you…"_

"_I love you Troy, even more than you can imagine…"_

"_And I love you Ella, more than from the start of the universe till the end of the day, I'll always love you" He said before crushing his lips onto hers "Let's go were destiny take us…"_

"_I'm up to that…" She said and kiss back…_

_That was the first time they both said the word Love with the real meaning of it, that was the first time they were only one, the first time were they were connected, by heart and body, by soul and spirit…in every possible way, they were one…their hearts were beating together…they enjoy their last time, just with love…_

_But it was also their last time, they knew that they were never going to be together again, they knew that destiny was tearing them apart…but they keep all the bad things at they back, and just were together…_

…………………………………

"I'm never going to forget you Ella, you're my world, and you always going to be…" He said…

"I said that we were always going to be together, and I never break my promises, and I'm here to keep them up"

"Ella?"

…………………………………

_**Ok, that was the first part, I'm going to post the next part sometime this week…**_

_**This is my first two-shot IN MY LIFE, so tell me if it was ok or not…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Xox**_

_**Vicky**_


End file.
